Fuego Interior
by Rikku-Azula
Summary: Un año tras la guerra Azula sigue encerrada en un hospital mental. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que todas sus alucinaciones la devorasen por dentro hasta dejarla catatónica ¿Existirá alguien que desee ayudarle?. Fic dedicado a la amistad de Azula y Ty Lee
1. Prólogo: Remanentes de un Dragón

**Nota del autor:** Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia post-guerra dedicada a Azula. Últimamente no puedo hacer otra cosa más que escribir sobre ella. En fin, esto originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero estaba quedando tan largo y se me ocurrían tantas ideas que decidí hacer más de un capítulo de esto.

¡Disfruten de esta pequeña historia! Y si les gustó o incluso si no por favor dejen una review. Sus comentarios me ayudan a poner más energía al escribir y a continuar mis historias

**Discl****aimer: **Como habrán podido deducir Avatar: The Last Airbender no es mío, pertenece a Nickelodeon. Si fuese de mi propiedad probablemente habrían hecho una escena final en la que se muestre a Ty Lee visitando a Azula ¬¬

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inner Fire (Fuego Interior)<strong>_

**Prólogo: Remanentes de un dragón**

* * *

><p>Un año había transcurrido desde el fin de la guerra y el mundo aún trataba de acostumbrarse a los nuevos desafíos que surgían con la paz que el Avatar y sus amigos habían luchado tanto por obtener. Era cierto que en esta última época no todo había sido fácil – los conflictos y disputas entre los naciones hacían pensar algunas veces que se volvería a desatar otra lucha – pero Zuko, Aang y los demás siempre conseguían interceder y conciliar en los altercados más feroces. Era así como en estos últimos meses las cuatro naciones habían gozado de paz y armonía sin precedentes.<p>

Cada habitante de una nación – cada habitante del mundo – había renovado sus esperanzas de tener una vida mejor. Incluso los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego, que en un principio se oponían a forjar paz siendo que días atrás habían estado a punto de conquistar todo el mundo, se habían dado cuenta que poniendo fin a la cruel y sanguinaria guerra podían estar con sus familias y optar a lo que todo ser humano espera de la vida: ser feliz. De esta forma, toda persona en el orbe iba a trabajar tranquilamente, creaba nuevas amistades y disfrutaba de los nuevos placeres de la vida.

Todos salvo una chica.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un chirrido apenas perceptible. Inmediatamente después Zuko y Mai ingresaron al pequeño cuarto pintado de blanco acompañados de un hombre de túnica carmesí que cerró silenciosamente la puerta detrás suyo. Lo único que amueblaba el lugar era una pequeña cama de sábanas blancas, un escritorio de madera que se encontraba en una esquina y una silla ubicada al lado de la única ventana de la habitación en la que reposaba una chica de alrededor quince años.

El Señor del Fuego y su novia caminaron por el cuarto hasta que quedaron a unos cinco metros de la silla, ambos contemplando a la chica sentada en ella. Un año atrás, aquella persona había inspirado odio y temor indescriptibles en los corazones de miles de personas, ya fueran enemigos o miembros de su propia nación. Esa chica había logrado conquistar, con solo dos aliadas, la poderosa Ba Sing Se, ciudad que sus antepasados solo habían soñado gobernar. Esa mujer, con su intelecto superior y alma de estratega, había frustrado la invasión del día del Sol Negro e ideado el plan de incinerar el Reino Tierra. Ella había sido Azula, la fría y temible princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

Ahora todo lo que quedaba de ella era un vacío y resquebrajado cascarón. Solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido.

Azula, ahora solo otra paciente más en la institución mental de la nación, estaba vestida con una simple y holgada túnica blanca que se ceñía en la cintura con un cinto del mismo color. La chica se encontraba con la espalda erguida y apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento con sus brazos descansando en los respectivos brazos de la silla. Su mirada se dirigía hacia la ventana, al bello jardín que poseía el hospital en aquella isla. Sin embargo, sus ojos, antes dos brillantes óvalos dorados que dirigían mirada penetrante y feroz, ahora yacían apagados y vacíos, sin enfocarse en ninguna belleza del exterior.

Tras unos instantes en los que Zuko esperó – en vano – alguna señal que indicase que la paciente tenía conocimiento de su presencia, el Señor del Fuego aclaró su garganta y se ladeó para observar al hombre detrás suyo. Cuando habló, su tono no mostraba rencor ni odio hacia su hermana. Solo tristeza e impotencia.

"¿No ha cambiado nada, doctor? ¿no ha dicho nada? ¿o movido? ¿o… o cualquier cosa?"

"Lo lamento, señor," el hombre negó con la cabeza, también acongojado por no poder hacer nada por quien había sido su paciente por todo un año "me temo que la paciente no ha realizado ninguna acción, por pequeña que sea. Nuestras enfermeras la han alimentado, vestido y bañado como es usual, pero la antes princesa no ha respondido a ningún estímulo. Solo se ha limitado a seguir los movimientos de las enfermeras cuando se encargan de ella"

Zuko asintió y volvió a mirar a su catatónica hermana.

"Es como… si no estuviese ahí" susurró "como si… no estuviese viva"

El joven monarca sintió que Mai le apretaba ligeramente su mano, lo que era equivalente a recibir un fuerte abrazo de cualquier otra persona.

"La condición de Azula no ha cambiado en casi doce meses" murmuró Mai apoyando su otra mano en el hombro del chico al que amaba "¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que algo cambiase hoy?"

"No lo sé, supongo que nula," el Señor del Fuego fijó sus ojos en el piso del cuarto "aún así… no perdía la esperanza de que algo en ella pudiese lucir diferente"

Mai sostuvo firmemente los lados de la cabeza de Zuko, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Hasta cuándo seguirás torturándote, Zuko?" la voz de la chica era firme, pero seguía siendo amable "has hecho todo lo que podías por ella, cualquier otra persona la hubiese dejado pudrirse en prisión por todo el sufrimiento que provocó. Ciertamente ser atendida en este hospital es mucho más de lo que merece"

Zuko pensó en decir algo para contradecirla, pero comprendió que tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Además, Mai había sido una de las que más había sufrido por las acciones de Azula; era imposible pedirle ahora que se compadeciese por la persona a la que había traicionado – con justa razón – para salvar al hombre que amaba.

Una vez que las palabras de Mai se llevaron la repentina tristeza de Zuko, una ola de rabia y frustración comenzó a crecer en él. Aún no podía creer que la persona que le hizo la vida imposible en su infancia y adolescencia – quien le engañó, manipuló y trató de matarle – se hubiese reducido a… esto.

"¿Dónde está la poderosa princesa Azula? ¿Dónde está el prodigio de la Nación del Fuego? ¿El orgullo de nuestro padre?" el Señor del Fuego apretó sus puños frustrado "estabas tan orgullosa de lo fuerte y perfecta que eras… ahora mírate, Azula ¡ni siquiera estás luchando por volver a la normalidad!"

Nada. Azula no dio ni la más mínima señal de que escuchaba o entendía lo que Zuko decía, quien sentía que su enojo se incrementaba a cada momento. El Señor del Fuego dio unos pasos hacia delante hasta que quedó solo a un metro de su hermana.

"Aún no puedo creerlo" exclamó con una mezcla de reproche y frustración "un año atrás lo único que querías era matarme por arruinar todos tus planes ¡gracias a mí no te convertiste en Señor del Fuego! Estoy seguro de que me odias más que a nadie en el mundo ¡y ahora estoy solo a unos pasos de ti! ¿No vas a hacer nada?"

"Zuko es suficiente" dijo Mai con severidad

"¿No vas a reaccionar? ¿Ningún insulto, llama o relámpago?" el chico extendió sus brazos hacia los lados para enfatizar que era un blanco fácil para un ataque "¡Azula estoy aquí! ¡la persona a quien más odias y deseas aniquilar!"

Pero nada sucedió. No, el odio y celos que sentía por su hermano no hicieron que Azula volviese a la realidad. La chica siguió mirando desinteresadamente por su ventana.

"Zuko…" Mai cogió gentilmente el brazo del Señor del Fuego y comenzó a tirarlo levemente "es suficiente, no va a responder"

"No lo entiendo, estoy seguro que el rencor y odio que me tiene son los sentimientos más fuertes que alguna vez ha expresado, y aún así… no quiere despertar"

Fue en ese momento en el que Zuko se dio cuenta que Azula no _podía _volver a la normalidad de ninguna forma. No era como si, en cualquier instante, una emoción fuerte o recuerdo la hiciesen despertar. Después de un largo año de visitas el Señor del Fuego finalmente había comprendido que simplemente la mente de su hermana, donde quiera que estuviese, nunca iba a regresar a su cuerpo.

"Es inútil seguir tratando" esa fue Mai quien no podía comprender cómo Azula, aún en su estado, todavía conseguía enfadar a Zuko "no vale la pena intentarlo más"

Los ojos dorados del maestro fuego se dirigieron a los desenfocados y apagados de su hermana. No hubo ninguna respuesta, ni el más pequeño destello dorado en su mirada. Todo lo que quedaba de Azula era su cuerpo – un cascarón sin vida en su interior.

Fue en ese instante en el que Zuko entendió que todo esfuerzo era en vano y perdió toda su esperanza con su hermana.

"Sí, tienes razón, Mai… será mejor que nos vayamos"

Sin más preámbulos el chico salió rápidamente de la habitación, decidido a encerrar, por el resto de su vida, sus recuerdos y sentimientos por Azula en la misma habitación que la albergaba. Mai también caminó hacia la salida, pero antes de abandonar el cuarto se dirigió al doctor, quien había presenciado toda la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

"No creo que volvamos aquí por un tiempo, doctor… si sucede algo con Azula, por favor no dude en avisarnos"

La chica se disponía a salir, pero fue interrumpida por el hombre.

"Pero… volverán ¿verdad?" más que preocupado el doctor parecía triste por no poder hacer nada por su paciente

Mai dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Azula.

"Puede que sí o que no, todo depende si Zuko lo estima conveniente… tal vez no regresemos nunca"

Mai esperó que esa frase – esa amenaza de permanecer sola por el resto de su vida – despertaran algo en la paciente. Sabía que el ultimátum había sido bastante pobre, pero era la única cosa que se le había ocurrido. Azula había perdido todo – su trono, poder, riqueza, amigos, incluso su sanidad mental - ¿qué más podía amenazar con arrebatarle?

Pero nada sucedió. No, las amenazas y el miedo a la soledad no consiguieron regresar a Azula de donde sea que estuviese. La antes princesa ya había experimentado, mucho antes de quedar en ese estado, qué significaba estar sola. Si hubiese podido responder probablemente habría reído ante el patético gesto de Mai.

"Ya veo…" murmuró el doctor "informaré de cualquier anomalía en la paciente lo más rápido posible"

Mai asintió, pero antes de alcanzar a su novio recordó una última cosa.

"Casi lo olvido… mi amiga Ty Lee manifestó su deseo de ver a Azula cuando las guerreras Kyoshi vengan a la nación. Estarán aquí en dos días más para celebrar el cumplimiento de un año desde la firma del Tratado de las Cuatro Naciones. Ty Lee tiene la autorización de Zuko para visitar a Azula, dijo que estará aquí en tres días"

"Entiendo, me encargaré que la señorita Ty Lee sea recibida como es debido" el doctor realizó una corta reverencia

Y sin otra palabra Mai abandonó la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>Algo corto el prólogo, pero creo que cumplió su función de introducir la historia. El próximo capítulo será más largo!

Y por favor... todos sus comentarios son sumamente agradecidos. Si veo que la gente está respondiendo a lo que escribo entonces eso me impulsará a escribir más y subir capítulos más rápido. No les cuesta más de un minuto ¡dejen una review!


	2. Capítulo 1: Lazos inquebrantables

**Nota de autor: **Lamento la excesivamente larga espera. La universidad se ha encargado de arrebatarme cada segundo de tiempo libre que tengo u.u. Aún así me las arreglé para terminar esto hoy en la mañana. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

Y como siempre, si les gusta o lo odiaron o simplemente les sirvió para entretenerse en un momento de ocio, por favor dejen una review. Me ayudan a mantenerme motivada =D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inner Fire (Fuego Interior)<strong>_

**Capítulo 1: Lazos inquebrantables**

* * *

><p>Fiel a su palabra, Ty Lee se presentó tres días después en la institución mental vestida con su usual traje rosa. La chica había pensado en ir a visitar a Azula vestida como guerrera Kyoshi debido a que no disponía mucho tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea. No, Ty Lee no quería perturbar a Azula con recuerdos de sus enemigos, aún sabiendo que la antes princesa ni siquiera notaría su presencia.<p>

Durante el último año, Ty Lee se había unido a las guerreras Kyoshi y hecho muchos amigos. Ahora llevaba una vida agradable en la Isla Kyoshi viajando por todo el mundo para prevenir el estallido de otra guerra.

"Me alegro que haya venido, señorita Ty Lee" exclamó la enfermera que guiaba a la acróbata hacia la habitación de Azula "hace mucho que no teníamos visitas suyas"

"Sí, es verdad" la chica se rascó la nuca algo avergonzada por las palabras de la enfermera "lo lamento mucho, he estado muy ocupada en la Isla Kyoshi. Pero me quedaré algunos días en la Nación del Fuego representando junto a Suki a las guerreras Kyoshi ¡así que me verás más a menudo por aquí, Luang!"

La enfermera sonrió ante la contagiosa alegría de la acróbata. A diferencia de Zuko y Mai, las únicas otras personas que visitaban a Azula, Ty Lee se mostraba muy cercana y amable con el personal de la institución. ¡No habían pasado dos semanas desde su primera visita y la chica ya se había aprendido los nombres de todos!

En presencia de ella Luang, que estaba acostumbrada a recibir y dar tratos frívolos, se relajaba un poco y se atrevía a ser algo más abierta y alegre, aunque fuese solo por unos momentos.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron ante la puerta blanca en frente suyo - la entrada al cuarto de Azula.

"La paciente está despierta y vestida. No hay problemas para que pueda entrar"

"No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que vine ¿no es así?" una pequeña nota de tristeza se dejó escuchar en la frase de la acróbata

"No, lo lamento" aunque en realidad Luang no lo hacía. Ella, al igual que muchas personas a lo largo del mundo, tenía sus motivos para pensar que Azula se merecía esto

"Oh..." la acróbata notó cómo el aura de la enfermera había cambiado de color para mostrar odio y resentimiento "está bien, no importa. Gracias por traerme, Luang"

La enfermera asintió y utilizó sus llaves para abrir la puerta del cuarto. Una vez abierta, una figura vestida de blanco sentada en una silla y mirando hacia la ventana se hizo visible ante los ojos de Ty Lee.

"Azula…" susurró

Por un breve instante Ty Lee se quedó inmovilizada en el marco de la puerta con sus ojos fijos en la paciente. La enfermera la miró extrañada y justo cuando le iba a preguntar si se sentía bien, la acróbata ingresó a la habitación con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hola, Azula, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine ¿verdad?"

En ese instante sucedió algo insólito: Azula levantó levemente su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Ty Lee. La enfermera se paralizó unos segundos antes de notar que la paciente no estaba observando a su visita, sino que a la puerta – o mejor dicho a nada en particular. Los ojos de la antes princesa aún carecían de brillo y enfoque.

_Sin embargo, movió su cabeza_ pensó Luang _es más de lo que ha hecho cuando el Señor del Fuego viene a visitarla._

Ahora que la mujer lo pensaba se dio cuenta que con la única persona con la que Azula reaccionaba levemente era Ty Lee. Sus reacciones no eran más que un pestañear de ojos o un pequeño movimiento de brazos o cabeza, pero la enfermera podía asegurar que cuando la acróbata visitaba a su amiga, esta se mostraba más… viva. De alguna forma la chica de rosa había traspasado una barrera que las visitas de todo un año de Zuko y Mai no habían podido siquiera alcanzar.

_Pero ¿cuál es la diferencia?_ pensó la enfermera mientras veía a Ty Lee acercarse a Azula _esta chica ha estado en la Isla Kyoshi estos últimos dos meses… no ha podido visitar a la paciente en todo ese tiempo. Entonces ¿cómo es posible que esta reaccione ante ella si no lo hacía en las visitas semanales del Señor del Fuego?_

Mientras tanto, Ty Lee se acercó a la silla en donde reposaba Azula y se arrodilló frente a ella. La convaleciente aún seguía observando la puerta y no se había movido un ápice mientras la acróbata se aproximaba. La guerrera Kyoshi colocó sus manos sobre las de Azula y las estrechó gentilmente. Le perturbó un momento que las manos de la antes princesa estuviesen tan heladas, aún siendo un maestro fuego. Si no fuese por su apenas perceptible respiración la chica podría pasar por un cadáver.

"Lamento no haber venido antes" la acróbata comenzó a frotar sus manos contra las de Azula para que esta entrase en calor "he estado algo ocupada"

Fue en ese momento en el que la enfermera observó una segunda respuesta de Azula. Lentamente, como si le costara mucho realizar esa tarea, la maestra fuego bajó su cabeza y apuntó la mirada hacia sus manos, las que yacían entrelazadas con las de Ty Lee. La acróbata sonrió y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, aún frotando las manos de la chica.

"Tus manos están frías, no creo que eso esté bien para un maestro fuego como tú" murmuró y agregó con una sonrisa "¡te ayudaré a entibiarlas!"

Y en ese instante, tras un año entero de servicio en la institución, la enfermera lo comprendió.

Era el contacto humano. Las sonrisas y palabras de la acróbata junto con sus dulces muestras de afecto lo que motivaba a Azula a reaccionar.

Ty Lee era la única persona que realmente trataba a Azula como un ser humano. Era cierto que los doctores habían dejado de ver a la chica como un monstruo hacía meses atrás, pero ahora solo se limitaban a verle como una paciente más o, en el peor de los casos, un objeto inanimado.

Con las enfermeras no era muy distinto. Ya fuese porque sentían rencor y odio hacia la maestra fuego o simplemente por el tedio de la rutina, las mujeres no dirigían palabra a Azula cuando le alimentaban, vestían o bañaban. Cada vez que alguna de ellas se decidía a mostrar una pequeña muestra de afecto observaba la impasible cara de la paciente, pensaba _¿Por qué hacerlo?_ y, tras encogerse de hombros, abandonaba la habitación.

Era frío, Luang lo sabía, pero no se podía esperar más de los que servían en esa institución. Incluso en las visitas del Señor del Fuego y su novia estos apenas se dirigían a la paciente. Usualmente Zuko le preguntaba al doctor a cargo si había algún cambio en su hermana mientras que Mai solo se limitaba a observar a su "amiga", como si estuviera esperando alguna señal de que Azula fingía enfermedad mental para poder encerrarla en una prisión.

_No es que merezca un mejor trato_ pensó la enfermera fríamente _yo tampoco le hablo… solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Después de todo ella y su padre han causado mucho dolor, incluso a miembros de nuestra propia nación… mi familia incluida_

La enfermera recordaba con amargura cuando su hermano mayor partió a la guerra seis años atrás cuando solo tenía 16 años. Cuando el conflicto terminó finalmente pudo regresar a casa, pero ya no era el mismo con el que solía reír y jugar en su adolescencia. Ahora siempre lucía un semblante cansado y algo triste. Todo el sufrimiento y agonía que vio en la guerra destruyeron una parte de su alma y con ella murieron sus ganas de vivir.

Luang sabía que pudo haber sido mucho peor – que su hermano pudo haber muerto – pero aún así, cada vez que observaba sus ojos llenos de dolor, no podía evitar maldecir al antes Señor del Fuego Ozai y a su hija la Princesa Azula.

_Fue culpa de esta chica y de Ozai… todos sufrimos tanto con esta guerra ¿y para qué? Solo para que los de clase alta se enriquecieran mientras que los demás luchábamos por sobrevivir_ Luang apretó sus puños frustrada

Cuando se hacía cargo de Azula, Luang mantenía sus sentimientos en control hasta que, tras muchos meses de rutina, pensó en la antes princesa como en otro paciente común y corriente y, más tarde, como en un objeto inanimado.

El hecho de que viese a Azula como un objeto asustaba a la misma enfermera. Nunca, en todos sus años de servicio en la institución, había pensado en un paciente como si no fuese un ser humano. Sin embargo, Luang creía que, si la viese como otra persona más, terminaría abofeteándola.

_Ella se merece esto_ pensó con una crueldad que la sorprendió hasta a ella misma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para dejar a Ty Lee sola con la convaleciente _por todo lo que ha hecho, merece haber perdido la cordura… merece no poder vivir como un ser humano, ya que nunca lo fue. Esta chica siempre será, tanto para mis ojos como para los del resto del mundo, un cruel y sanguinario monstruo_

Pero tal vez…

"¡Listo! ¡Están tibias de nuevo! Apuesto a que te sientes mejor ahora, ¿verdad?"

Tal vez un par de ojos grises no veían lo mismo que todos en Azula.

Sorprendida ante tales palabras, la enfermera dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la visita de la paciente. Ty Lee yacía sentada en el suelo y sonriéndole a Azula como si los eventos de hace poco más de un año nunca hubiesen ocurrido. Por más que trataba, Luang no podía comprender por qué aquella chica seguía visitando a la antes princesa después de todo este tiempo.

Era claro para los ojos de la enfermera que el Señor del Fuego visitaba a su hermana más por deber y preocupación que por verdadero afecto hacia ella. De parte de Mai era bastante obvio que si su novio decidía no ver a Azula, ella tampoco lo haría. Iroh e incluso el mismo Avatar habían ido un par de veces al hospital buscando sinceramente ayudar a quien antes fue su enemiga. Sin embargo, ninguna de las visitas de Azula parecía mostrarle afecto o amistad.

A excepción de…

Luang salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás suyo. Nunca entendería porqué Ty Lee seguía viniendo. Si la mitad de los rumores sobre lo que la princesa había hecho fuesen verdaderos la guerrera Kyoshi no debería estar en la institución en ese momento. Debería estar con sus nuevos amigos dejando a Azula como una mala memoria del pasado.

Pero todos los rumores eran ciertos. Azula fue cruel, fría y manipuladora. Alejó a Ty Lee del único lugar en donde se sentía realmente feliz y más tarde la encerró en prisión. Aún así, la acróbata seguía regresando…

Definitivamente la enfermera nunca entendería a Ty Lee… y hacerlo no era de su incumbencia. Así fue como, utilizando la misma frialdad que caracterizaba a los trabajadores de ese hospital, Luang se encogió de hombros y se olvidó de todas sus profundas cavilaciones.

"Es bueno volver a verte, Azula. Lamento no haber venido en los últimos dos meses," Ty Lee se rascó su nuca algo avergonzada ante la última frase "he estado ocupada ¿recuerdas que te dije que Suki me nombró como parte del Comité de Paz? bueno... ¡desde ese día he tenido que trabajar mucho! aún quedan personas en el Reino Tierra que quieren vengarse de la Nación del Fuego. Esos tipos siempre están causando problemas ¿sabes? ¡Yo soy la que se encarga de que no tengan éxito!"

Mientras la acróbata hablaba, Azula continuó con la mirada dirigida a sus manos entrelazadas. No parecía estar escuchando o comprendiendo nada de lo que Ty Lee estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, la chica de rosa, armada con su usual actitud alegre y optimista, no iba a desanimarse tan fácilmente. Usando los pulgares comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de la paciente.

"Casi todo el tiempo estuve en Kyoshi, pero en algunas ocasiones tuve que viajar... encontré lugares hermosos" la acróbata bajó la cabeza y guardó unos segundos de silencio. Tras unos instantes en los que recobró valor volvió a observar a Azula a los ojos. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas en un susurro y con un toque de nostalgia, dulzura y tristeza "Lugares hermosos... recordé cuando viajamos juntas hace poco más de un año."

La acróbata intensificó ligeramente su agarre a las manos de la paciente "Algunas veces... deseo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. No me refiero a la guerra ¡estoy muy feliz que eso haya acabado! hablo de que... me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y poder volver a esos momentos de nuestra infancia en los que reíamos, jugábamos y hacíamos piruetas en los jardines del palacio" una dulce sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ty Lee al recordar aquellos momentos "¿lo recuerdas? las dos nos divertíamos mucho ¡sobre todo cuando molestábamos a Zuko y Mai!"

La chica rió y continuó acariciando las manos de Azula. Sí, aquellos eran muy buenos recuerdos. No importando lo que el resto del mundo tratara de hacerle creer.

Si bien Ty Lee era algo superficial y en exceso optimista ella no era estúpida: sabía lo que todos pensaban de sus continuas visitas a Azula. La mayoría de las personas - como Zuko, Aang y el personal de la institución - no manifestaban su preocupación y sospecha en voz alta. Por otro lado, Mai, Suki y Katara se lo expresaban en cada momento que la antes princesa de la Nación del Fuego entraba en una conversación.

_¿Vas a volver a ese lugar? ¿Por qué te afanas tanto en ir a verle? no es que ella muestre señales de mejoría o de que te reconoce cuando vas a visitarla. ¿Por qué no tratas de olvidarla? Azula ha causado demasiado dolor, sobre todo a quienes eran más cercanos a ella, como tú. Ella merece convertirse en solo un mal recuerdo, un retazo de lo que fue la guerra._

Mientras pensaba en esto, Ty Lee volvió a posar su mirada en los desenfocados ojos de la convaleciente. Una repentina ola de compasión la invadió. No culpaba a los demás por pensar tan mal de Azula, es más, muchos estaban en lo correcto al comportarse de esa manera. No obstante, la acróbata estaba comenzando a creer que de todas las personas que conocían a la princesa ella era la única que la veía como otra cosa además de un frío y manipulador general - aparte de un cruel y terrible monstruo.

Y, al juzgar por las escasas visitas que recibía la paciente, las creencias de Ty Lee parecían estar en lo cierto.

Lo que más entristecía a la acróbata era que ahora ni Zuko ni Mai volverían a la institución lo que reducía aún más los ya pequeños momentos en los que Azula permanecía al lado de otro ser humano.

Los amigos de Ty Lee - tanto nuevos como antiguos - siempre le hacían entrincadas preguntas sobre Azula y le daban razonables argumentos para no volver a visitarla. Siempre trataban de hacerle recapacitar, de que no perdiese el tiempo acompañando a alguien que no volverá a vivir y que merecía estar solo por el resto de su vida. Y cada vez que esto sucedía, Ty Lee les respondía de manera simple y sincera con un argumento que dejaba a todos sin palabras.

Ella no podía olvidar que Azula era su amiga.

Eso era todo. Esa era la razón por la que continuaba visitándola en la institución aún cuando todos le pedían lo contrario. El motivo por el que la maestra fuego aún tenía un espacio en su mente.

Ty Lee quitó algunos mechones de cabello que habían caído en el rostro de Azula y esbozó una pequeña - pero sincera - sonrisa.

"Mai me contó que ella y Zuko no continuarán visitándote"

La paciente continuó inmutable.

"Solo quiero que sepas..."

La acróbata puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Azula y la giró gentilmente hasta que la mirada de la maestra fuego se dirigiera a su cara.

_Azula,_ pensó acongojada _créeme que no quería que esto acabase así, pero no tuve otra opción ¡Estabas a punto de matar a Mai en esa prisión! sé que más tarde te hubieses arrepentido de esa decisión... por eso yo no me arrepiento de la mía. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sufrí paralizándote en aquella ocasión..._

"Solo quiero que sepas..." reiteró

_Aún eres mi amiga... incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo olvidar que eres mi amiga_

Fue en ese momento en el que comprendió que aquella reflexión había salido de lo más profundo de su alma. Armada con este nuevo conocimiento, la acróbata sonrió y observó los ojos dorados de la antes princesa de la Nación del Fuego - de su amiga. Sintió un angustiante dolor en el pecho y comprendió que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Yo sí continuaré visitándote" la voz de la acróbata se había transformado en un susurro apenas audible "Porque tú..."

Ty Lee sintió un humedad en sus mejillas, y bajó su cabeza hasta que la descansó en el regazo de Azula. _No, eso no es todo... debo decirle porqué quiero seguir viniendo_. Tras darse algunos segundos para calmarse, la acróbata volvió a mirar a Azula sin tratar de esconder que estaba llorando.

"Porque tú..." Ty Lee tragó saliva antes de poder continuar "porque tú aún eres mi amiga. Siempre lo serás"

Y entonces ocurrió un milagro. Los ojos ámbar de Azula, que segundos atrás estaban observando nada en particular, se mostraron lúcidos y enfocados por primera vez en más de un año. En un pequeño movimiento, la chica enfocó su mirada en los ojos grises de Ty Lee los que se agrandaron notablemente en sorpresa.

La guerrera Kyoshi inspiró bruscamente desde su boca sin poder ocultar su asombro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Azula la había observado directamente a los ojos? Por un instante, la acróbata olvidó por completo la catatonia de su amiga y recordó todos los momentos que había pasado con ella. ¡Azula lucía idéntica a antes!

No, no todo era igual. Había algo fuera de lugar.

Ty Lee notó que la mirada de Azula, si bien era tan penetrante y llamativa como antes, no lucía la misma frivolidad y crueldad.

Mostraba confusión y, aunque la acróbata no podía creerlo, también algo de gratitud.

"Azula... me estás mirando. ¡Entiendes lo que te digo!" Ty Lee sonrió sin darse cuenta que había parado de llorar "Pero ¿por qué me miras así? ¿crees que te estoy mintiendo?"

Ante esas palabras, la maestra fuego ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana para evitar observar a Ty Lee. Esta rió suavemente por su comportamiento. Aquella actitud le recordaba cuando Azula estaba enfadada o celosa y trataba de hacerse la indiferente, tal como había hecho en la fiesta de la Isla Ember.

Aunque solo era un vago retazo de lo que alguna vez había sido.

"Crees que te estoy mintiendo o más bien no sabes qué pensar," ya no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación "no tienes idea de cómo comprobar que lo que digo es cierto. Es más, si fuese verdad no entiendes por qué sigo considerándote mi amiga"

La acróbata quitó sus manos del rostro de Azula y las bajó a su regazo para estrechar a las de la paciente. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de volver a hablar para expresar sus sentimientos.

"Cuando éramos pequeñas, siempre estaba tratando de llamar la atención ¿recuerdas? Aún así nadie me tomaba en cuenta o me diferenciaba de mis hermanas ¡hubo momento en los que dudaba de mi propio nombre! incluso en la academia me señalaban como 'una de las siete hermanas'... nunca como Ty Lee. Pese a estar siempre rodeada de mis hermanas, me sentía muy sola."

La acróbata suspiró y bajó su mirada a las manos entrelazadas. Tras unos segundos continuó hablando mientras una dulce sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

"Pero todo eso cambió cuando te conocí. Aún recuerdo nuestro primer día en la academia. Yo estaba jugando en el jardín y en el momento en que me viste hacer acrobacias, de inmediato deseaste que yo estuviese a tu lado. Ahora sé que en ese momento solo estabas buscando un 'aliado útil', pero... me hizo sentir tan feliz. ¡Por primera vez me sentí especial y no parte de un rompecabezas! sabía que me utilizabas, pero no me importaba" la acróbata volvió a mirar a Azula "fuiste la primera persona que me llamó por mi nombre y me diferenció de mis hermanas. No sabes cuán feliz y agradecida me sentí en esos días."

Azula giró levemente su rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises de su amiga. Ty Lee estaba anonadada, la maestra fuego lucía tan enfocada y despierta que ya había comenzado a dudar de su catatonia.

"¿Sabes que me hizo más feliz aún?" la acróbata sonrió al confundido rostro de la paciente "ver que más tarde tú también te divertías conmigo. Tu frivolidad y crueldad estaban siempre presentes, pero cuando estábamos juntas notaba que eras más amable y dulce conmigo que con los demás. ¡Incluso llegabas a disculparte cuando herías mis sentimientos! En ese momento me di cuenta que sí me considerabas tu amiga, pero que no estabas acostumbrada a forjar lazos de afecto. Pero yo noté que me querías... a tu manera" Ty Lee rió ante esas últimas palabras

"Más tarde conocimos a Mai y nos hicimos buenas amigas ¿recuerdas cuando planeábamos situaciones para que ella y Zuko se acercasen? ¡nos divertíamos tanto al ver sus caras sonrojadas! aquellos días de mi niñez que pasé contigo fueron los más felices de mi vida... lo quiera aceptar el resto del mundo o no"

"Tengo que admitir que en varias ocasiones me asustabas mucho ¡aún recuerdo el pánico que tenía cuando encendiste mi red y liberaste a los animales en el circo! supe que estabas decidida a transformar lo que existía de amistad verdadera entre nosotras en miedo y obediencia. Pero aún así... seguías siendo distinta conmigo a como eras con Mai y los demás. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Chan? te disculpaste por herirme y me contaste tus temores. Pese a que siempre eras fría y te gustaba manipular al resto, habían pequeños momentos en donde me dejabas ver, solamente a mí, al ser humano detrás de tu máscara de perfección. Sabía que yo era lo más cercano que tenías a una verdadera amiga - que estabas comenzando a confiar en alguien por primera vez en tu vida."

"Y entonces sucedió lo de la Roca Hirviente... lo lamento, pero ¡ibas a matar a Mai! ¡no podía permitirlo! en esos días te habías obsesionado no con capturar a Zuko, sino que con matarlo. Poco a poco te fuiste haciendo más fría y cruel hasta que llegaste a un punto en el que ibas a matar a Mai - una de las escasas personas que habían permanecido a tu lado. ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡Mai también era mi amiga! y tú tratabas más y más de que cada vez que pensase en ti sintiese miedo y no felicidad o amistad. No me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé"

Ty Lee suspiró. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas en un susurro.

"Solo lamento haberte herido tanto..."

La acróbata descansó su cabeza en el regazo de Azula y cerró los ojos.

"Aún después de todo... aún cuando mis nuevos amigos quieren que te olvide yo... no puedo hacerlo. No puedo olvidar que fuiste una de mis mejores amigas - la primera persona que me diferenció de mis hermanas, me llamó por mi nombre y me consideró su amiga. La gratitud y felicidad que sentí aún puedo recordarlas con la misma intensidad de antes. Sé que también yo fui tu primera amiga lo que hizo más fuerte el lazo. Es por todo eso que seguiré visitándote. Los otros podrán decepcionarte, pero te prometo que yo no lo haré."

Fue ahí que ocurrió otra gran sorpresa: Azula apretó firmemente las manos de Ty Lee como para asegurarse que la chica estaba realmente ahí – que todas esas palabras de amor y amistad no habían sido producto de otra alucinación.

La guerrera Kyoshi no cabía en su asombro y felicidad. Rápidamente levantó su cabeza y observó a su amiga. Los ojos de Azula lucían serenos y enfocados ya no fríos, apagados o inseguros.

Expresaban profunda gratitud y felicidad. Una mirada que Ty Lee no había visto desde su infancia.

Incluso la temperatura de sus manos había cambiado. Ya no estaban frías ni abrigadas por calor ajeno. Ahora estaban cálidas e irradiaban calor propio como todos los maestros fuego. Incluso la propia piel de Azula indicaba que esta no se había sentido tan viva como ahora en mucho tiempo.

Sin poder contenerse, la acróbata se levantó y encasilló a la chica en un abrazo.

"Sí... ahora ya lo sabes... no te dejaré" no pudo evitar que más lágrimas cayesen de su rostro y humedeciesen la túnica blanca de la otra chica

Y cuando sintió que Azula correspondía débilmente el abrazo su corazón se rompió y entendió algo con una claridad que no había obtenido en toda su vida.

'Aún estás aquí. Azula, mi amiga de la infancia, aún está aquí aunque todos los doctores del mundo digan lo contrario. Y yo te haré regresar ¡lo prometo!'

* * *

><p>¿Algo cursi al final? lo lamento, no pude evitarlo xD. En fin, piedrazos, tomatazos, aplausos todo es bienvenido ^^ ¡me encantará conocer su opinión! ¡dejen una review!<p> 


End file.
